Gunung Penuh Berkah
by ajpblank
Summary: harusnya ia tidak ikut saja mendaki gunung. Mengabaikan rengekan dia dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu liburan ke tempat-tempat yang lebih indah. huh. apa boleh buat. nasi sudah jadi bubur. "Disini ada binatang buas?" ia menoleh kesana kemari gelisah. "Aku nggak bisa liat apa-apa, nanti kalau binatangnya loncat tiba-tiba gimana?"


"Aduh, duh!" bibirnya mengeluarkan suara ringis sedetik setelah kakinya tergelincir oleh tanah yang licin. Oh bagus, ia yakin sekarang lututnya berdarah. Terbukti dengan rasa perih akibat goresan sesuatu keras yang ia yakini adalah batu.

"Ra, kamu gapapa?" pertanyaan itu membuatnya menatap sinis laki-laki yang saat ini menopangnya.

"Kau kenapa tumben nggak pinter ngasih pertanyaan, sih? Oh, aku lupa. Cowok dingin kan nggak pintar bertanya." cibirnya. Laki-laki itu bergantian meringis.

"Kau tambah manis kalau lagi jutek, cuma nanti saja ya marahnya. Kita cari jalan keluar dulu," ujar Sasori—sambil terus memegang pergelangan tangannya, ia mencebik.

"Aku gamau jalan lagi, capek. Kamu aja sana pergi, tinggalin aku. Huh!" ia membuang muka, sembari menahan perih. Ia hanya mengkode, sesekali Sakura juga ingin di pengertikan. Apalagi dengan sifat Sasori yang terkadang dingin dan cuek, membuatnya selalu sulit untuk manja.

"Sakuraa," panggilan bernada khawatir itu masih membuatnya tidak bergerak. Mungkin sekarang wajah Sasori sudah memelas menatapnya, tapi ah. Bodo amat. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kakinya yang terluka.

Sakura mendecih. Ia membuang muka, tidak ingin terpengaruh oleh muka Sasori yang khawatir dengannya.

"Aku mau lanjut, tapi," ada tapinya saat Sasori mengeluarkan binaran mata yang langsung terganti dengan kernyitan alis. "Aku mau digendong, Sasori-kun."

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alis. Menatapnya lamat-lamat, sebelum akhirnya membicarakan suatu hal yang membuatnya menutup mulut tak percaya.

"Enggak ah, kau berat Saku."

"Jahat! Ih, awas kau—astagaaa!!!" histerisnya saat tubuhnya terasa ringan yang ternyata digendong oleh Sasori. "Astaga aku mau jatuh. Aduh aku takut. Sasori-kun jangan tiba-tiba gitu!" Sasori malah terkekeh dengan perkataan bertubi-tubi darinya.

"Saso,"

"Sakura, jangan banyak bicara, tenagamu bisa habis," Interupsi dari Sasori menyadarkannya dari kekagetan. Sakura mengangguk lesu. "Maaf kalau kata-kataku menyakitimu, tapi muka imutmu saat merajuk padaku tidak bisa aku tahan untuk menggodamu lebih lanjut. Kita cari pohon dengan dahan yang rindang ya, setelah itu akan aku bersihkan lukamu."

Emerald Sakura terpanah, sesaat setelah dirinya kembali membuang muka dengan pipi yang terbakar.

"Humm, dasar!" gumam Sakura sedikit merutuk. Walau dalam hati tumbuh halaman bunga yang mekar yang hanya sekali di siram, dan Sasori lah yang menyiramnya.

Irisnya menatap sekeliling, yang ada di kanan kirinya hanyalah pepohonan tinggi dan banyak bebatuan. Sedikit rasa takut menggerayanginya, mengingat mereka telah berjam-jam tersesat di hutan tanpa adanya cela untuk keluar. Sakura takut. Dimulai dari Sasori yang notabene pendaki gunung lovers, mengajaknya bersama-sama—hanya berdua saja—mendaki. Awalnya Sakura menolak, ia takut dengan gelap, apalagi saat malam di hutan sama sekali tidak memiliki penerangan selain bulan dan bintang. Ia juga takut tersesat. Dan benar saja, setengah dari perjalanan, saat tiba-tiba Sakura merasa lelah dan berinisiatif duduk sebentar ditemani oleh Sasori, mereka tertinggal dengan barisan pendaki lainnya.

Sialnya kompas Sasori rusak, dia berkata lupa mengecek sebelum berangkat. Dan setelah dia lihat salah satu jarum di dalam kompas sudah patah. Astaga, Sakura sangat takut dengan keburukan-keburukan selama mereka tersesat. Binatang liar, pasokan makan dan minum habis, udara dingin saat malam, dan yang lebih parahnya ... Oh ia tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh dalam hutan. Jangan sampai.

"A-duh!" Sasori tampak membersihkan luka di lututnya dengan robekan kausnya yang tekah dibasahi.

"Maaf, ini karena aku. Harusnya aku ti,"

Cup— sebelum kata-kata itu dilanjutkan lebih jauh, Sakura lebih dahulu mencium kening Sasori.

"Dan tersesat sendirian? logika yang bodoh jika kamu menginginkanku sendiri tanpamu," ucap Sakura dengan bibir yang tidak tahan untuk mengerucut. "Ini bukan salahmu Sasori-kun, ada juga kesalahanku yang menyebabkan kita seperti ini."

Sasori tersenyum tipis, dan Sakura terpesona. Jarang-jarang kekasihnya ini tersenyum di depan matanya.

"Aku khawatir denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Maaf aku membuatmu repot, Sasori-kun. Aku janji nggak jutek lagi."

Sasori terkekeh. Membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Dua puluh lima tahun aku mengenalmu, dan dalam beberapa jam ini kau bisa berubah tidak jutek. Apakah bisa? Eh Sakura-chan?"

Pipi Sakura merona, antara ingin marah, namun bahagia saat Sasori menyebutnya dengan embel-embel Chan.

"Sasori no baka!! Aku benci kau!" rutuk Sakura.

"Benci yang maknanya cinta?"

"Berisik, Sasori!"

Sasori tertawa. Dan mengacak rambutnya. Setelahnya senyap, sampai tangan kekar mengangkatnya bridal style. Sakura menatap heran Sasori.

"A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Kakimu masih sakit," sahut Sasori, terdengar sangat perhatian di telinganya. Menghiraukan jantungnya yang berpacu aneh, Sakura menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Aku ingin berjalan, Sasori-kun," mendengar kekeras kepalaan Sakura, Sasori mengangguk dan menurunkan Sakura perlahan. Telapak tangan Sasori turun untuk menggenggam tangannya. Hangat, dan nyaman. Jantung Sakura lagi-lagi bereaksi.

Mereka berjalan, dalam senyap, dan suara-suara koloni makhluk hutan yang damai. Hanya deru nafas dan degub jantung, menyampaikan isyarat tersembunyi pasangan tersesat itu.

oOo

Tubuh Sakura gemetar tanpa bisa di cegah. Sasori menyalakan senter seiring dengan hutan yang semakin gelap. Ia lebih mengetatkan genggamannya di tangan besar Sasori, dan lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung kokoh Sasori. Ia takut kehilangan punggung itu, ia takut ditinggal.

"Sasori," bisiknya. Sasori mencoba menenangkan. "Genggam tanganku lebih erat, aku takut Sasori-kun."

Sasori mengangguk. "Kau juga."

"Kau saja."

"Mengapa hanya aku saja yang harus menggenggammu?"

"Karena genggaman tanganku lemah, Sasori-kun. Kapan pun bisa terlepas, dan aku takut. Sedangkan kau tidak mungkin melepaskan genggaman tangan ini, jika kau yang menggenggamku," jawab Sakura dengan polosnya.

Sasori yang berada di depan tersenyum. Dan kegelapan menyembunyikan rona-rona tipis yang tetiba muncul di pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu," begitulah jawaban Sasori.

"Sasori lihat! Itu seperti cahaya," Sakura menunjukkan histeris titik cahaya dibalik pepohonan. Sasori ikut memandang arah telunjuknya.

Sasori mengangguk, ia memapah dengan lembut Sakura. Sampai setelah mereka sampai. Benar saja, itu adalah tenda para pendaki yang sebelumnya berangkat bersama dengan mereka. Sasori dan Sakura berucap syukur dalam hati, Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada mereka berdua.

oOo

"Sakura," Sasori berbaring di sebelah Sakura yang membelakanginya. Sakura hanya diam, namun Sasori dapat merasakan dia masih mendengar perkataannya. "Maaf aku mengacaukan honeymoon kita, seharusnya aku menurutimu untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat yang indah."

Sasori tersentak saat Sakura menghadap padanya. Tenda yang sebelumnya padang, tiba-tiba gelap sesaat setelah api perkemahan padam.

"Tidak, aku bahagia," bisik Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Denganmu aku melewati banyak hal yang menakjubkan. Aku bahagia atas pelajaran hidup ini. Kemana pun aku pergi, jika itu bersamamu, aku bahagia Sasori-kun."

Sasori menghembuskan nafas. Mukanya ia dekatkan pada gadis di depannya. Mengecup lama kening kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, seharian ini kau yang selalu berucap manis untukku. Sedangkan aku yang cupu ini tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. Mungkin setelahnya aku akan belajar," kalimat yang terbilang panjang. Dan sukses membuat Sakura merona mendadak.

Bukan kata-kata manis yang kau tunjukkan, tapi perilaku manismu yang kau berikan, Sasori-kun. Keluguanmu membuatku gemas! batin Sakura, menahan agar tidak mencubit sebelah pipi Sasori.

"Sakura,"

"Ya Sasori-kun?"

Sakura menahan nafas saat deru nafas Sasori mengenai pipinya. Kecupan lembut bersarang di bibir peach Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Mukamu sangat imut."

"Eh?" Sakura melongo. Sampai, "SASORI NO BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAK—"

Cup—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

The end

oOo

Wkwkwkwk, aaaa Sasooriii. Ngakak banget sih kamu

Ah memang disini karakter aku buat agak ooc sih. Menurut kalian ini ooc atau emang kayak karakter aslinya? Umm...

Btw aku dah lama ya ga nongol, wkwkwkwk. Salam jumpa Minna. Oh iya cerita aku yang perjodohan atau jodoh udah up kok, Sasosaku juga. Dan udah end uga, wkwkwkwk

Jangan ada yang minta kelanjutannya ya! Soalnya ini cuma one shot hahaha.

Oke, kritik dan saran diperkenalkan.

Salam


End file.
